


Cold

by Icypearls



Series: amedotbomb5 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, don't read if you don't want spoiled okay, leak spoilers, this one contains stuff from the leaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Amethyst takes Peridot to meet her family.





	

They had both been nervous for this day. They had arrived at Amethyt’s parents just after lunch, hands clasped tightly together, matching stressed grins on their faces. Not that they had really needed to worry about anything. Instantly they were pulled into hug after hug, a few noogies for Amethyst, her parents and sisters and cousins all laughing and adoring Peridot. It seemed to Peridot that every time she turned around, she was greeted by a new sister of Amethysts, though when she eventually asked Amethyst about it, she just shrugged.

They were pulled outside to have a snow ball fight, which turned into sledding, which turned into a sled race. Peridot held tightly, seated behind Amethyst, as they raced down the steep hill. Amethyst and the sisters she was racing, Skinny and Cheeky (apparently nicknames), were shouting at each other, egging each other on as they neared the bottom of the hill. 

A sudden jolt hit the sled, and Peridot heard a crack just before she went flying through the air. She flailed her arms and legs uselessly, handing hard on a patch of snow. She struggled to get out, only succeeding when two pairs of strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled. She stood, shivering, as everyone crowded around, asking if she was okay. She could only nod, rubbing her hands on her arms, and looked for Amethyst. 

It wasn’t long before Amethyst pushed through to the front, her eyes wide. “Are you okay, Peri? I forgot about that rock, I’m sorry.”

“I’m fi-fine,” she said. “Just cold. Snow in my pants. And my jacket. And my shirt.”

Amethyst moved to Peridot’s side, wrapping her arms around her. “Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Amethyst blushed but ignored the teasing from her sisters at that comment. They made it inside and into a room, and immediately Amethyst started peeling layers off of Peridot. “I’ll get you some new clothes, just give me a second. These are soaked and cold, so they need to come off.” 

It didn’t take long for Peridot to be standing in her underwear, still shivering despite the blush on her face. Amethyst said nothing, turning to a dresser and pulling out an old tshirt, a sweater that was much to big for Peridot, and a pair of shorts she could tighten with a drawstring. Amethyst kept her eyes averted as she handed the clothes to Peridot. “We’ll put yours in the dryer, and we can get some hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire.” 

Peridot nodded, even though Amethyst couldn’t see it, and slipped into the clothes. She wondered into the living room, getting pillows from the couch and chairs, sitting them in a semicircle in front of the already blazing fire. She could already feel herself shivering less, and by the time Amethyst made it back into the living room, the dry clothes and fire had already started to work their magic. 

Amethyst smiled as she saw the set up. She walked over, sitting next to Peridot, and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. “This is nice.” She wrapped an arm around Peridot, pulling her closer. Peridot laid her head on Amethyst’s shoulder, releasing a happy sigh. 

“It is,” she said. She reached up, playing with some of Amethyst’s hair. “Your family is pretty great, too.”

“They really are,” Amethyst said. They sat there, in front of the fire, oblivious to the snickers and the eyes watching them through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> And I think that's it for this series, guys! It's been so much fun, thank you for reading. I hope you all liked it, but whether you did or didn't, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
